Little MermaidPokemon Style!
by darkandlightangel
Summary: Well this is Disney's classic "Little Mermaid" with Pokemon! It's not good, I know this already but please read and don't be mean? DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokemon or Little Mermaid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Little Mermaid. I'm just a person who loves the movie and used to enjoy the show. So yeah :)**

_Hope everyone enjoys the story :)_

-

**Little Mermaid-Pokemon Style**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

-

-

-

-

Fish of all colors swam around in the deep blue ocean. Exploring new depths and seeing the ocean in places they might have never been before. The sky above was a calm blue, with white clouds that looked as white and fluffy as anything else. A light fog layered around above the water, hiding some things from view. Birds of all sizes flew to new heights and gently glided through the skies to some unknown destination. All the creatures seemed at peace, with nothing to bother or worry about. Waters and land seemed to be at peace with each other.

Yards away, on the water, was a huge ship exploring and on their way back to home. It gently sailed through the fog, seeming to know where it was going. Giant white sails were blowing, having the wind push it forward. Many men were seen bustling about the ship, doing their jobs. Loud and booming voices could be heard far and wide, as the men sang a jolly tune.

One man stared out from his seat on the side of the boat, staring at the sky and water. He watched with his brown eyes as the fish swam under the water to sometimes jump above to only fall back in. Dolphins jumped up from the water as well, with grace and beauty. Salty sea air blew his dark, black hair from his face to look up at the sky. The birds swooped down to take food back home, or just fly among the clouds. His eyes went to look at his friends and other sailors. Men were pulling fish from the water in their huge nets or manning the ship with other tasks. With a smile he went back to his own work.

While getting up, a yellow creature jumped onto the boy's shoulder. The yellow mouse looking thing was adorable. With big red cheeks, a zigzagging tail, and big ears made it so much cuter. "Pikachu, are you enjoying yourself?" Pikachu, the pokemon, smiled at the boy and replied with a "pika!"

As he was walking by, he saw his best friend hanging off the top rail, making noises of a sick man. An evil thought entered the man's mind as he thought of throwing his friend overboard. All it would take was pushing the guy's feet and –SPLASH-! He withheld a laugh as he had a cartoon of his friend in the water entered his mind.

"Brock, it's a wonderful day at sea, don't you think?" The man over the rail, Brock, lifted himself back up to glare at his friend. "Yeah, it's just wonderful." With that, the older gentleman went back to throwing up into the sea. Those poor animals in the sea…I think a fish just jumped screaming for help…..

The dark haired man ran down the stairs to help an older man, who needed someone to tie down the rope. "King Triton seems to be in a very good mood; don't you believe so Prince Ash?" Ash, the one with the big brown eyes and bouncy black hair, gave a curious look. "King Triton?"

"You've never heard of King Triton? He is the king of the sea and ruler of the mer-people! I thought ever sailor knew this." An older gentleman, maybe the oldest on the ship, stepped away from his job in the shadows, which looked like handling fish from the nets to buckets, to speak. One eye was shut and he was at least two heads shorter than Ash. The man wore a blue and white stripped sailor outfit, with a red neck tab. Ash couldn't look away from the man's nose though, because it was huge!

Brock walked down the stairs, trying to fix his disarrayed appearance. His spiky brown hair was for once flat and standing everywhere. His green pants still had a slight poof, but were wrinkled. Brock's whole outfit actually was covered in wrinkles. And like always, his eyes looked to be squinted as ever. (Question: Why are his eyes always closed?)

"Mer-people? Those things don't exist. Ash, don't listen to this crazy old man's nonsense." Brock said as he tried to make his hair spiky…which only ended up being flat again.

"It's not nonsense!" The old man screamed, flapping a still squirming fish in Brock's face. "They do exist in the depths of the ocean-"Just then, the fish got out of the man's grip and flapped on Brock's shocked face. All too soon, the fish jumped off of Brock's face and back into the ocean.

Ash couldn't help himself, and neither could the crew. Everyone laughed except Brock who just glared through his squinty eyes at everyone. As he ran his tongue over his dry lips, his face turned green once again. While running to the edge of the boat, he kept screaming something that sounded like "I taste like fish". All the crew and Ash just laughed harder as the green Brock continued what he was doing.

And as all that happened on the boat, the fish continued to swim through the sea with all the other amazing creatures.

-

-

-

--

Yay! It's now time for...

_Author's Note!_

**_So yeah, I wanted to do something new, and this is what happened. I wanted to mix the two stories together to create a new one, but I have some troubles. I've never really done this before so I know now this story isn't going to be very good. I'm sorry. But Pokemon is such a cute show and the Little Mermaid was a movie me and my sisters used to love (I still love Disney movies :D) But yeah, I hope some people enjoy this story. And please, if anyone has anything bad to say, don't be too mean. I warned you guys. And if anyone has anything REALLY mean to say, please shut the hell up _**

**_Ok, so there's more chapters to this! Yay? Well, just to say, I didn't really know which character to put where. And also, does anyone know Misty's sisters' names O.o I couldn't figure it out. So yeah...I sort of just placed them as "Ariel's" others sisters. See if you know which one they are ;)_**

**_Well, hope you guys enjoy and have a great time...doing whatevers... :D_**


End file.
